A Quiet Explosion
by candy-belle
Summary: Evan finally snaps and John realises something about the small fighter. John/Evan slash, featuring one angry puppy, angst and a little helping of sexual frustation


"YOU BASTARD!"

The scream made the whole of the locker room jump. By the time they made it out into the corridor where the scream had emanated from they discovered Justin flat on his back trying to protect himself as Evan rained down punch after punch on him. Jericho reached the normal calm Bourne first and wrapping his arms around the smaller man he tired to pull him off the cowering rookie. But Evan would not be moved. He clamped the strong thighs tighter around Justin's waist screaming, "You fucking bastard! How dare you say that to me! Who the hell do you think you are..."

The locker room exchange looks, none of them could remember ever having heard Evan swear before let alone let rip with such a litany of expletives as the ones currently echoing down the now crammed hallway.

John was barely able to believe his eyes. He had never seen Evan so enraged not even in the ring and if he was honest it was doing things to him that it really shouldn't do. Seeing the glimpse of flesh as Evan's green plaid shirt rode up made John's mouth go dry. Suddenly he found himself wondering what Evan looked like during sex, found himself wondering how good those thighs currently wrapped around Justin's waist must feel. Licking his lips he murmured to himself, "Damn it Evan do you have any idea what you do to me.

It was only Jericho's cry for help as Evan's elbow caught him on the cheek that snapped John out of his daydream. Snapping out of his trance John moved forward and slipping his arms under Jericho's, they pulled the enraged fighter off Justin. As soon as Bourne was clear, Heath dropped down beside his fallen friend, wiping away blood and gently trying to help the terrified man back up to his feet.

Evan was still struggling and as he fought to keep a grip of the smaller man, John planted his feet and snapped, "Evan enough! Come on Buddy relax come on..."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the firecracker slowly calm down, the compact body slowly leaning back against him, Evans chest and abs rolling with the effort of breathing. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Evan glared at Justin and hissed, "You evil bastard."

Justin bated heath's hand away and spitting a mouthful of blood on to the floor and with his accent thicker than usual, he grunted, "I wasn't trying to insult you! I was just asking you a question. I just wanted to..."

"You thought Randy fucked me!" screamed Evan straining to get at him again only John was ready. He tightened his grip, almost lifting the small man off his feet in an effort to keep him away from the visibly scared Justin.

Jericho blinked then realising what Evan had just screamed he turned and fixing Justin with a withering stare he drawled, "You asked him what?"

"Look I obviously got it wrong okay!" exclaimed Justin not liking the way the rest of the locker room were now looking at him. He felt Heath tense beside him and swearing softly he looked at Evan and offered, "Look man I'm sorry, okay! I thought that with the way you two are together, I thought you were, you know..."

"You thought he was fucking me!" screamed Evan.

He caught John by surprised and ripping free of the big man he charged towards Justin.

Justin stepped back crashing into Heath, sending the ginger fighter stumbling backwards. But before Evan reached the two rookies he found himself scooped up in large arms, his feet actually lifted clear off the floor, as John hauled him away heading towards the nearest locker room.

Evan tried to break free but John just tightened his grip snapping, "Evan calm down!"

It didn't work. As soon as John got into his dressing room and set Evan down, the small man went to charge past him heading back out into the corridor. John only just caught him and shoving him back, he yelled, "No! Evan stop! Come on just calm down."

"Why should I?" screamed Evan the normally happy smiling face controlled in pure rage," for week I've taken the looks, the whispered snide innuendos. And then that...that bitch has to nerve to ask me to my face what its like to be fucked by Randy? No I'm not calming down. I'm not..."

"EVAN SHUT UP!" scream John finally losing patience.

Grabbing the firm bicep he pulled Evan after him heading towards the far bench. Using his strength he flung Evan down on to the bench ordering, "Sit down and shut up!"

Evan glared up at him the brown eyes blazing with pure unadulterated anger.

Running a hand over his head, John shook his head and murmured, "Jeez Evy please you gotta calm down. Look I get that Justin caught you at a bad moment and I get that people have been giving you a..."

"No," breathed Evan miserably, "No you don't' get it. You have no idea what it is to be me. To have to prove yourself every single minute of the day because everyone out there thinks you shouldn't be here. They think I'm nothing more than...than a pet for you lot to fuck and caress and just use like a shared stress toy and it hurts." He gave a stuttered breath and glaring at John he confessed, "It fucking hurt."

John stared at him trying desperately to find the words to soothe his friend but he suddenly realised with a growing wave of nausea that he was just as guilty as Justin. He did think of Evan as a pet not in a bad way. He adored the small fighter maybe more than he should but he did always think of him as something that needed protecting something to be snuggled and if he was honest he had baser thoughts about Evan as well thoughts that he knew he couldn't voice he had to keep those to himself and the late night hand jobs. He really did wonder if he ever thought of Evan as a man.

Closing his eyes he gave a low sad sigh and murmured, "Fuck I do it as well don't I?"

Evan slumped on the bench, his lip quivering. He was trying very hard not to give way to tears of humiliation and anger that were burning his eyes. He gave a twisted smile and nodded replying sadly, "Yeah you all do it. Randy thinks I'm a kid who needs protecting from the big bad world, you look at me as a little pocket rocket and the other..." he gave a bitter snort of laughter and slumping forward he rested his head in his hand sniffing, "They think I'm a sex toy for all of you."

John stared at the small figure and bit his lower lip. For once in his life he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to make thing right. But before he could think there was a soft knock at the door and Mike stuck his head around the door. Giving a smile so unlike his in-ring sneer he slipped in and called, "You guys okay?"

John shrugged really not sure what to say, while Evan just raised his head and looking at his travelling partner and close friend, he snapped, "What do you think?"

"I think the word in the locker room is that you scared Gabriel shitless when you finally exploded," grinned Mike.

Padding over he paused beside John and looking at the big man he asked, "Did he tell you what's been happening? The whispered comments, the touches, the more menacing gropes, the.."

"Gropes?" exclaimed john his face becoming deadly serious, "What do you mean gropes? Who's groped you?"

Evan swore softly and kicked Mike in the shin hissing, "Nice going motor mouth."

"Tell me what the hell you mean gropes?" demanded John suddenly looking his size.

Mike shrugged and replied, "Last few times we've all bee been out, Gabriel and co have found ways of coping a feel on Evan, none of it wanted and all of it less than pleasurable," he turned on Evan snapping, "I though you said you'd told them!"

"I don't need people fighting my battles," Evan sapped back, "You only know because you saw DiBiase trying it on and..."

"Wait DiBiase is in this as well?" asked John, "Evan why the hell didn't you say anything? Randy and I would have taken care of..."

"Because I'm a grown man!" exploded Evan getting to his feet.

Glaring up at John he yelled, "Because I'm not some fucking virgin who needs a knight in shining armour to come riding to their rescue. I can take care of myself and as for you..." he spun round poking Mike so hard in the chest that he actually yelped in surprised pain, "How dare you tell people my problems! I thought you were my friend..."

"I am!" protested Mike trying to bat away Evan finger before the small man could poke him again.

"Well if you're my friend then shut the fuck up!" ordered Evan headily, "I don't; need people knowing my problems and I sure as hell do not need people fighting my battles for me."

"But Evan..." began John still shaken by the fact that Evan had been basically been molested and not thought to tell either him or Randy.

"No!" yelled Evan, "Fuck why does everyone always think of me as some fucking pathetic bottom who can't do anything for himself. I mean what is it going to take for you people to realise I am actually a man?" he ran a hand through his hair and glaring up angrily at his shaken friends he yelled, "I mean what's it gonna take? Me fucking John in the middle of the ring? Will that prove that I am a fucking man and not some castrated sex toy?"

Mike gulped and glanced across at John almost unable to stop the smirk blossoming over his face as he saw just how much that idea appealed to the big man. After a few moments of strained silence, he gave a low giggle and shaking his head, he drawled, "Wow I think you just did the impossible Evan – you made Cena speechless."

"What?" demand Evan not really looking at the others he was concentrating more on trying to reign in his anger.

"I said," chuckled Mike sliding over to Evan and wrapping a companionable arm around him, turning him so they were looking at the stunned and silent Cena, "I think you've rendered John speechless."

Evan blinked then with a nervous smile flickering over his lips he asked, "Why? How?"

The locker room was quiet a moment then slowly John looked up and locking his eyes with Evan he breathed, "Jesus Evan - that's a hell of a thing to say!"

Evan stared at him and misreading John's growing blush of arousal as a blush of anger he bowed his head murmuring, "I'm sorry I was just... they make me so mad and I…John I'm sorry."

John didn't reply. He was struggling to get a coherent thought in his head. His minds eye lost in a sexual fantasy where Evan really was fucking him in the middle of ring.

Mike shook his head and giving Evan a quick shoulder bump he chuckled, "Gotta hand it to you man. I have never seen anyone shut him up!"

"Shut up!" breathed Evan his eyes glued to john worried that he might have really upset the larger man. He gave little sniff then looking at Mike he teased knowingly, "Don't' you have somewhere to be? Like making sure Alex has cleaned your belt for you?" he threw his friend a wink loving the slight blush that came to Mike's cheeks.

"Watch it, Small fry," teased Mike fondly aiming a playful swipe at Evan. He nodded and as he padded away he turned back and called, "Hey Evan – good job on talking the bastard down."

Evan smiled and blushed all in one go then giggled "Go find Alex!"

As Mike left Evan glanced over at John and asked, "Are you okay?"

"What?" John's head snapped up so quick Evan was worried he may have hurt himself.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," offered Evan the anger from before having melted away leaving him surprisingly empty, "With what I said," he explained when john stared blankly at him, "About me you know fucking you in the middle of the ring and stuff."

"Oh," mumbled john, "You...you didn't mean it then?"

Evan blinked at him then frowned murmuring, "No I didn't mean it! Jesus John you're my friend. You know I don't fuck around with friends. Besides I'd never do that to you, I mean use you like that." He paused and looking down at his bruised hand he gave a little huff of sad laughter mumbling, "I hope I didn't mark Justin's face too much. Make up will kill me. Maybe I should go and apolo…"

"Don't you dare!" growled John, "Little prick had it coming," he added with a sigh. He was fighting the urge to grab hold of Evan and hug him but he knew if he did he wouldn't want to let go. He tipped his head back sighing again.

Mistaking John's sexual frustration for anger Evan's face fell even more. Feeling drained and suddenly very tired he padded past the bigger man, heading for the exit. As he got to the door he glanced back, his eyes dancing over the more than pleasing from of John and unable to keep the regret out of his voice, he asked, "But just for the record if I did mess around with friends that way, would you ever consider ..." he left the question hanging unsaid between them. When John made no reply, Evan sighed again and giving John a sad smile, he slipped out into the now desert corridor leaving John alone in the dressing room.

Alone with his fantasy

A fantasy that involved him naked and laying face down on the ring, his legs spread ass in the air, groaning loudly as he felt the pleasurable weight of Evan driving into him, the compact frame driving into him. He closed his eyes wishing his body not to respond but as he through about it, he felt his shorts suddenly become far too constrictive and he swore. The silence was broke by and all together familiar tune.

Without thinking he flipped his phone open, answering, "Ortz, what's u….." he did get any further

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING?" demanded Randy cutting through John's greeting, "I just got a call for Jericho. He said all hell was breaking lose and that Evan attacked Justin? What gives? Is he okay? Is Evan okay - answer! John tell me what's going on!"

As Randy continued to make demands down the line, John closed his eyes and sighed. Leaning back against the wall he waited, then as Randy paused to draw breath, he drawled, "You done? Good. I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it. You're not gonna like it one single bit,"

And with that he proceeded to tell Randy everything that had happened and everything he had learnt during the brief conversation with Evan and Mike. Or rather almost everything. He left out one tiny fact. He left out his private fantasy of laying on his front and having Evan fuck him through the canvas. Because that he knew would never be anything more than a late night hand fest and for some reason the knowledge ripped his heart in two.

FIN x


End file.
